Le Facebook des Demi-Dieux
by Pikachu-Pikachu
Summary: Si les demi-dieux avaient accès à un réseau social du type Facebook... CRACK, OOC très probable ! Le 3 millionnième de degrés est de mise !
1. Chapitre 1 : Mission Perico

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc ma première fanfic !

Elle est née petit à petit, cours magistral d'économie après cours magistral d'économie... (faut dire que cette matière est teeeellement passionnante aussi) Je me suis demandé ce que pourraient bien écrire les campeurs du Camp d'été des sang-mêlés s'ils avaient accès à un forum type Facebook.

Et voilà !

Je vous laisse lire cette merveille (eh eh) et je vous retrouve pour les notes de fin !

 **/!\ Disclaimer n°1 /!\** : l'univers de Percy Jackson ainsi que tout les personnages qui y sont attachés n'appartiennent qu'à leur _Padre_ , Rick Riordan.

 **/!\ Disclaimer n°2 /!\** : Cette fiction est du pur CRACK. Beaucoup de OOC au niveau des personnages ; elle est vraiment faite UNIQUEMENT pour RIRE ! Alors même si vous n'aimez pas le Percico, pas de commentaires haineux s'il-vous-plaît !

 _Dédicace à Bey0nd, ma génialissime bêta (et quasi co-autrice à ce stade xD_

 _à mon frère Thanatos, à ma soeur Eris._

 _ainsi qu'à Calliope, évidemment._

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad) est passée de ''en couple'' à ''célibataire''**

 _32 j'aime - 26 commentaires_

 **Grover Underwood (Nature is Love)** : WTF ?

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Euh…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : On m'explique ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : YES !

 **Grover Underwood (Nature is Love)** : Nico ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit

 **Athéna (Who's the Best)** : Percy Jackson tu es un homme mort

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : Annabeth Chase tu es une femme morte

 **Athéna (Who's the Best)** : Poséidon…

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Pour éviter toute question abusive et meurtre sur l'une de nos deux personne je tiens à préciser que nous nous sommes séparés par consentement mutuel.

 **Grover Underwood (Nature is Love)** : On croirait lire une notice de divorce…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi vous avez rompus…

 **Athéna (Who's the Best)** : Et je vais quand même tuer Percy Jackson

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Tiens maintenant que j'y pense Percy n'a toujours pas réagi

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Aux dernières nouvelles il essaye de fuir Chiron (pour une raison qui m'échappe)

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Et disons que Percy n'est pas très réactif à certains aspects féminins…

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : ANNABETH TU N'ÉTAIS PAS CENSÉE RACONTER CA !

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Ah ben te voilà t'étais où ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Je me planque près du point de Zeus, Chiron n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié que je le rafraîchisse avec l'eau du lac.

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Je suis sure que ce petit problème de réaction peu vite être résolu devant une personne de notre connaissance hein Percy.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Mais CHUTTTT !

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Non continue Annabeth ça a l'air intéressant

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch)** : Oui, dis-nous en plus

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Oui, on veut tous des détails

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Génial les filles d'Aphrodite sont de retour…

 **Chiron (Formateur de héros since Antiquity)** : Percy…dans la grande maison…TOUT DE SUITE.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Et merde…

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Depuis quand je suis une fille d'Aphrodite !?

* * *

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest), Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939), Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad) et 22 autres personnes participaient à l'événement ''Soirée projection Harry Potter film 1 à 8''**

 _72 j'aime - 26 commentaires_

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Ce fût une belle soirée, personnellement j'ai adoré le 6

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Tu rigoles !? Dumbledore meurt et cette **** de Ginny s'accapare Harry alors qu'il irait tellement mieux avec Drago #SHIPPERFOREVER#

 **Lou Ellen (Salem Witch)** : OMG Drago n'est-il pas magnifique ? Je le ship trop avec Harry ''cœur''

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch)** : Et vous avez vu son corps à Drago #Bave#

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Oh que oui j'ai vu son corps, et il a un petit cul à croquer

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : WTF Nico !?

 **Hazel Levesque (Baron Samedi)** : Plus croquant que celui d'une certaine personne dont tu m'as parlé Nico ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : HAZEL !

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : O.o

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Ah il a fini par te parler de notre petite aventure chez Eros ?

 **Hazel Levesque (Baron Samedi)** : Non, de quoi s'agit-il ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : RIEN D'IMPORTANT

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Hazel pv

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Jason tu es un homme mort si tu parles

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Jason et Hazel, Drew, Lacy et moi on veut des infos on rejoint votre pv

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Et Nico ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards vers une certaine personne.

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Arghhh…pas les filles d'Aphrodite.

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Et puis vous racontez n'importe quoi.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : O.o

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Percy ça va ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Nico est GAY ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Il est sorti avec Will, ça t'étonne ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : HEIN !? Mais je n'étais pas au courant moi !

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : 1) Oui je suis gay 2) On a été très discrets (Piper comment es-tu au courant d'ailleurs ?)

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Je suis une fille de la déesse de l'amour, ça te surprend ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Oublie ma question…

* * *

 **Messagerie Instantanée : Nico Di Angelo - Piper Mclean**

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Pourquoi les filles d'Aphrodite n'arrêtent pas de glousser à mon passage ? C'est légèrement flippant.

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Il est possible qu'avec Jason, Drew et Hazel on ait eu une conversation des plus intéressantes.

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Il est aussi possible que l'on est recruté les autres filles d'Aphrodite dans le but de te faire avouer tes sentiments à qui-tu-sais.

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : En quoi ma vie amoureuse vous concerne-t-elle ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Je suis une fille d'Aphrodite ça devrait répondre à ta question.

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Et puis je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles.

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Laisse tomber Hazel t'a balancé.

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : En plus vous seriez si mignons ensembles.

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : De toute façon on a déjà tout prévus avec Jason, Hazel et Drew pour vous caser

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Et merde…

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Vous me laissez pas le choix hein ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Pas vraiment non

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Rassure toi on va y aller tout en douceur

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète…

* * *

 **Messagerie Instantanée : Jason Grace - Percy Jackson**

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Es-ce que tu es gay ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Euh…pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup ?

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Je viens de relire le commentaire d'Annabeth sur ton manque de réaction face à ses courbes, et disons que si les autres n'ont pas fait le lien, moi si xD

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Oh

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : On va dire qu'effectivement il manquait un certain attribut à Annabeth pour qu'on aille plus loin.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Donc tu es gay (je vais passer outre ta métaphore foireuse)

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Et Nico te plaît

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Hein !? Mais j'ai jamais dit ça O.o

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Pas besoin, la façon dont tu le dévorais du regard pendant son entraînement suffit.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : …

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Je ne le dévorais pas du regard… j'étudiais simplement son déhanchement.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Enchaînement ! Je voulais dire enchaînement pas déhanchement.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Ce lapsus est plus que révélateur.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Donc je résume : tu es gay, tu aimes Nico et t'as l'air de vouloir lui faire sa fête (ton regard parle pour toi)

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Euh…possible ?

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Parfait j'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : On se voit au réfectoire :-)

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Hein ? Comment ça ''tout ce qu'il te fallait''

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Jason ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Jason réponds !

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Pourquoi j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER) aime ''Astiquer sa lance''**

 _81 j'aime - 22 commentaires_

 **Travis Alatir (Voleur de père en fils)** : Suis-je le seul à trouver cela ambiguë ?

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : Clarisse serait un garçon ?

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : Je vais vous mettre Mutileuse bien profond dans votre cul, vous allez comprendre ce qu'est la douceur

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : O.o

 **Travis Alatir (Voleur de père en fils)** : Euh…nous n'adhérons pas à ce genre de pratiques.

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : Douleur, je voulais dire douleur c'est ce foutu correcteur !

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : C'est toujours aussi ambiguë…

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : Je vais vous retrouver, vous attacher, vous torturer, vous fouettez, vous émasculer, vous énucléer et vous faire tellement crier que vous allez me demander grâce.

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : O.o

 **Travis Alatir (Voleur de père en fils)** : O.o

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Et hop ! Une génération de psychanalyse ! :D

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Ceci expliquerait donc les bruits bizarres qui sortent du bungalow d'Arès la nuit…

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Donc les Arès pratiquent le BDSM…d'autres nouvelles ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : LICORNNNEEEE !

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : O.o

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Di Angelo tu fumes de l'ambroisie O.o ?

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Qui a touché aux fioles dans mon bungalow ? Elles étaient rempli avec de l'opium et du chlore !

 **Jason Grace** **(Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Annabeth je pense que Nico est en partie responsable… Et tu fous quoi avec de l'opium dans ton bungalow ?

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Euh…faut que j'y aille j'ai un pégase sur le feu !

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : 1) Les Alatir vous êtes morts et enterrés d'ici ce soir 2) Les Grace je vais aussi vous tuer pour faire bonne mesure 3) Chase je viens de voir passé un pégase avec le feu au cul LITTÉRALEMENT !

 **Chiron (Formateur de héros since Antiquity)** : ANNABETH CHASE, CLARISSE LA RUE, GRANDE MAISON IMMÉDIATEMENT

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Et merde…

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : Crotte de centaure…

* * *

 **Messagerie instantanée : Nico Di Angelo - Percy Jackson**

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Ça te dirait de venir voir ma grosse licorne !? Tu pourras même la toucher…

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Nico ? Tout va bien ? O.o

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Je pète la forme chéri x) ! Et je te péterais bien autre chose x)

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Euh…okkk

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Nico tu as bu ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : NON

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Mais j'ai soif

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Tu ne veux pas venir me rafraîchir dans mon bungalow ? Ramène donc ton jus sucré

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Ok je vais chercher un fils d'Apollon, ça ne va vraiment pas, t'as besoin de soin

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE SOIN

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : J'AI BESOIN DE CUL ! VIENS LIBÉRER MA LICORNE MON AMOUR !

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Je crois que ça devient urgent…j'arrive dans ton bungalow avec le Doc'

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : OUI VIENS ON VA FAIRE DES BÉBÉS ! DES BÉBÉS LICORNES ! DES LICORNETTES !

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : OMG O.o

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939) - A l'infirmerie : "Je vais tuer Annabeth Chase"**

 _36 j'aime 22 commentaires_

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi choqué de toute ma vie

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Mec t'as tenté de me sauter dessus dans ton bungalow, sur le parvis de la Grande Maison et quand on t'a posé dans l'infirmerie tu as hurlé je cite : ''PERCY RESTE AVEC MOI, MA LICORNE ET NOS LICORNETTES ONT BESOIN DE TOI, VIENS EN MOI !''

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Le tout en essayant de m'arracher mon pantalon et ma chemise.

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Oh putain _Di immortales_ par le caleçon à fleurs roses d'Hadès

 **Hazel Levesque (Baron Samedi)** : Papa porte des caleçons à fleurs ?

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Hadès porte des caleçons à fleurs ROSES !?

 **Hadès (Sombre est mon âme)** : Perséphone trouve que cela me rend plus sexy.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : C'est encore plus ringard que les chemises hawaïennes de mon père xD

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : Ma virilité est insulté…

 **Amphitrite (AdopteUnCalamar . com)** : Quelle virilité ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : J'adore ma belle-mère xD

 **Athéna (Who's the Best)** : POPOPO !

 **Héra (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : DAT CLASH !

 _Poséidon (Under the sea it's better) a modifié le pseudo de Héra (Une Famille presque parfaite) en "Héra (Ultimate Bitch Hoe)"_

 _Héra (Ultimate Bitch Hoe) a modifié son pseudo en "Héra (Une Famille presque parfaite)"_

 **Héra (Famille presque parfaite)** : Je t'emmerde face de poulpe !

 **Perséphone (Fleur mortelle)** : LE PROCHAIN QUI SE FOUT DU CALEÇON ROSE DE MON ÉPOUX (MAGNIFIQUE AU PASSAGE) JE LUI NIQUE SA RACE, JE LUI MARRAVE SA GUEULE, JE LE DÉCOUPE FAÇON KRONOS KEBAB ET JE LE BALANCE DANS LE TARTARE !

 **Hadès (Sombre est mon âme)** : Merci ma chérie mais juste…LE TARTARE NE SERT PAS A CA !

 **Perséphone (Fleur mortelle)** : Attends c'est sur moi que tu gueules là ?

 **Hadès (Sombre est mon âme)** : Euh…non ma chérie pas du tout

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : ''Coin-Coin''

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : SOUMIIIISSS !

* * *

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest), Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939), Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad) et 76 autres personne participent à l'événement ''Feu de camp''**

 _54 j'aime - 15 commentaires_

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : Bon Chiron et Monsieur D seront absents…

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** :….Donc les Arès vous invitent à une Chasse au Percy (Mort ou vif, tous les coups sont permis)

 **Travis Alatir (Voleur de père en fils)** : On allait proposer d'emmener un stock d'alcool, mais l'idée des Arès est tout aussi bonne.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

 **Travis Alatir (Voleur de père en fils)** : Non

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : Non

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : Non

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Les Athéna désapprouvent cette conduite (On ramène la Vodka et le Rhum)

 **Will Solace (Doctissimo)** : Nous on gère la musique (Percy prépare-toi à courir)

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Les Aphrodite et moi on ramène la Tequila (Bonne chance Percy)

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Si je vous dis que j'ai un fut de 5 litres de whisky de 15 ans d'âge dans mon bungalow ça aide ?

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : On peut négocier

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Je peux aussi fournir une ou deux bouteilles de gin

 **Clarisse La Rue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : Tu viens de sauver ta misérable vie par l'alcool, bien joué cervelle d'algue

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : Quand t'as les bons arguments aussi…

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad) : L'alcool c'est pas de l'eau**

 _81 j'aime 39 commentaires_

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : _No shit Sherlock_ t'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : APHRODITE GIRLS ON FIRE ! DISLIKE ALL VIRGIN ! GIRLS COME TO SEE MY BOOBS !

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch)** : PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR ! #SEXONTHEBEACHFOREVER

 **Clarisse LaRue (MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONSLAYER)** : PETIT PAPA KRONOS

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage)** : QUAND TU REVIENDRAS DU TARTARE

 **Will Solace (Doctissimo)** : N'OUBLIE PAS, MON JOLI PÉGASE !

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Oh putain, l'alcool vous réussit pas

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Tu peux parler toi et Percy dansiez la macarena A MOITIE A POIL ! (joli slip bob l'éponge d'ailleurs)

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : J'ai décuvé entre temps (et me suis rhabillé aussi)

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : DKFKJEZHHFJ HEEEEEEEE MACARENA !

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Nico ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : I LOVE BIG UNICORNS! AND I WANT TO SEE PERCY'S ONE YEAHHH !

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : O.o

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : _DI IMMORTALES_ NICO VIENS VITE SI TU VEUX GOUTER A MA GROSSE LICORNE ! ON VA FAIRE PLEINS DE BEBES LICORNES !

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : J'ARRIVE JE COURS JE VOLE QUE DIS-JE, JE ME TÉLÉPORTE POUR M'ABREUVER A TON HIPPOCRENE!

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Je crois qu'ils sont grave bourrés

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Vu leur descente de tequila-vodka…

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : LA VIERGE ETERNELLE EST DANS LA PLACE ! ON VA CRAMER LE DANCEFLOOR !

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Thalia O.o

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Jason tu devrais calmer ta sœur ELLE CRAME LITTÉRALEMENT LE DANCEFLOOR !

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Et quelqu'un sait où sont Percy et Nico ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'ils ont disparus…

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : OH MES DIEUX PITIE RENDEZ-MOI SOURDE ET AVEUGLE O.o

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Annabeth ?

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Conseil à toute la colonie, évitez le bungalow de Poséidon mais VRAIMENT évitez-le

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Nico a semble-t-il trouvé la licorne de Percy

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Et c'est sportif d'après ce que j'entends

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Bon j'ai calmé Raichu avant qu'elle nous fasse cramer la colonie avec ses éclairs

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Et c'est quoi cette histoire de licorne ?

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Bénie soit ton innocence fille d'Hécate

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : _DI IMMORTALES_ PAR LE MAGNIFIQUE ET TRES SAINT CUL DE DRAGO MALEFOY, J'VIENS DE COMPRENDRE O.o

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Par Junon je crois que le plan de Piper a dérapé…elle va encore me mettre ça sur le dos

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Quel plan ? Et puis vu l'état de ta copine et accessoirement des deux tiers de la colonie tu ne risques pas grand-chose

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Le plan visant à mettre Percy et Nico ensembles mais je crois qu'on a sous-estimé leur descente

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** :...

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** :…

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : T'es conscient j'espère que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Hé je ne suis pas le seul impliqué, Drew, Lacy, Hazel et Piper ont participé !

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Vous êtes à peine dans la merde

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : _Di immortales_ …

* * *

 **Statut : Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939) - A mal au cul et à la gorge**

 _17 j'aime - 11 commentaires_

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Vu tes vocalises d'hier soir je ne suis pas surprise.

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Et vu à quel point tu semblais vouloir goûter la licorne de Percy je ne suis pas surprise non plus.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Trop de détails…

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Toi je te conseille de ne pas trop la ramener.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Hé pour ma défense c'était l'idée de Piper de vous faire boire !

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : On s'est dit qu'avec l'alcool et un peu d'enjôlement vous vous avoueriez vos sentiments

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Le but n'était pas que tu finisses au lit à jouer à saute-mouton avec Percy

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Si j'étais pas encore dans les vapes à cause de l'alcool et bien au chaud dans les bras de Percy je serais venu vous maudire en personne

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Oh la licorne de Percy se réveille…faut que j'y aille

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Oh mes dieux image mentale

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Je crois qu'on va encore devoir éviter le bungalow 3 pendant un moment.

* * *

 **Connor Alatir (Voyage Voyage) - "Honnêtement qui se souvient d'hier soir ?"**

 _103 j'aime - 30 commentaires_

 **Travis Alatir (Voleur de père en fils)** : Je viens de me réveiller dans le champs de fraises avec Clarisse et elle a ''petit papa Kronos'' dessiné sur le front…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Le pavillon réfectoire est dans un état lamentable et je ne parle même pas de l'état des pensionnaires qui y sont

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose…et pourquoi mon jean et mon pull sont à moitié cramés ? D'ailleurs vous trouvez pas qu'il y a comme une odeur de cochon roussi ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Et d'où sort le cratère qu'on voit dans le réfectoire ?

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Comment dire…Thalia a décidé de prendre l'expression mettre le feu au dancefloor un peu trop à cœur.

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : D'où les vêtements cramés, l'odeur de roussi (qui vient de toi au passage) et ce magnifique cratère.

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Euh…A tout hasard Lou Ellen, vue que tu sembles être celle avec le plus de souvenirs, pourrais-tu nous rafraîchir la mémoire ?

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Percy et Jason nous ont fait un strip-tease presque total sur la macarena ; les Alatir, Will et Clarisse nous ont fait part de leur talent de compositeurs musicaux ; Thalia a refait la déco du réfectoire de manière foudroyante, a réchauffé l'ambiance, et nous a rappelé qu'elle était éternellement vierge

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Ah et Percy a montré sa licorne à Nico.

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : D'ailleurs vous devriez éviter de passer trop près du bungalow 3, Nico refait des vocalises.

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Donc j'ai pas rêvé…mon mec porte réellement un caleçon bob l'éponge

 **Thalia Grace (Pikachu)** : Chiron va me défoncer…Ou dame Artémis au choix

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Pour être franche je crois que Chiron ET nos parents divins vont nous défoncer.

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Vous y êtes allés fort aussi

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : OMG je viens de comprendre un truc O.o

 **Annabeth (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : _Pipes_ ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Le plan Percico a trop bien marché…

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : C'était un plan foireux surtout

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Pas tant que ça au final

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Toi faut qu'on cause, d'où tu te fous à moitié à poil devant toute la colonie !?

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Je me tairais si j'étais toi Pipes, t'as montré tes seins et ton cul à toutes les filles du camp…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : OMGS

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : A ce niveau-là je préfère dire match nul…

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : C'est moi ou tu accumules les dossiers Lou ?

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Pas tant que ça mais si ça en intéresse certains j'ai de très belles photos de cette soirée

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : En cas de très gros trou de mémoire

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Oh Styx…

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Cette soirée va rester dans les annales…

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Dans tous les sens du terme.

 **Annabeth Chase (#DaedalusProtectionSquad)** : Grosse image mentale O.o

* * *

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest) et Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939) sont désormais en couple**

 _133 j'aime - 7 commentaires_

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Cette soirée aura au moins eu une conséquence positive.

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch)** : Dis plutôt que notre plan a été un grand succès.

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Succès mitigé plutôt, ils devaient simplement se déclarer et s'embrasser pas s'envoyer en l'air !

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs je précise que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Dites, vous êtes conscients qu'on peut lire tout ce que vous écrivez ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Et que vous aggravez votre cas…

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Soyez sans crainte, notre vengeance sera terrible MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch) - "Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait sombre tout d'un coup ?"**

 _23 j'aime - 11 commentaires_

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : Il y a un drôle de nuage qui me suit…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Le bungalow d'Aphrodite est plongé dans le noir…

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch)** : AAAHHHHH !

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Drew ?

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** : OH PUNAISE ! HELLLLLPPPPP !

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Jason ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : hé ho répondez bordel ?

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : J'ai l'impression que les filles d'Aphrodite et moi on n'est pas seules dans le bungalow…

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : Jason et Drew sont momentanément indisponibles veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore ou contactez les Enfers.

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : PS : you're next ;)

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : OMG je la sens très mal la…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : Ca se rapproche…

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** : OH MES DIEUX !

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Epic /Pixel/ Revenge MOUHAHAHA !

* * *

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest) et Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939) aime ''la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid''**

 _84 j'aime - 13 commentaires_

 **Piper Mclean (Badass Rebel)** :…

 **Jason Grace (Lightning McQueen #LeoDaBest)** :…

 **Drew Tanaka (I'm a Boss Ass Bitch)** :…

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Quand même les enlever, les assommer et les déguiser en licornes…d'ailleurs pourquoi des licornes ?

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : On voulait voir à quoi ressembleraient nos futurs bébés licornes avec Percy xD

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : WTF O.o

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : LICORNETTES ON FIRE !

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Vous êtes encore bourrés c'est ça ?

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : OUI xD

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : IVRES D'AMOUR !

 **Nico Di Angelo (GhostKing1939)** : Humm…Percy…j'suis dans le bungalow 13…seul…et je m'ennuie…

 **Percy Jackson (Aquaman #LeoDaBest)** : BOUGE PAS J'ARRIVE TE FAIRE DES LICORNETTES !

 **Lou Ellen (SalemWitch)** : Je regrette à l'instant de ne pas être aveugle…

* * *

 _ **Petites précisions random :**_

La plupart des surnoms, pour chaque personnage, sont compréhensibles. Néanmoins quelques uns méritent peut-être d'être explicités :

Hazel = le Baron Samedi est l'une des représentations des lois de la Mort dans la religion vaudou. Le vaudou... La Nouvelle-Orléans... Voilà voilà.

Lou Ellen = Le procès des sorcières de Salem est hyper connu, mais pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, le procès des sorcières de Salem est un épisode célèbre de l'histoire coloniale des États-Unis qui entraîna la condamnation et l'exécution de femmes et d'hommes accusés de sorcellerie en 1692 dans le Massachusetts. C'est surtout connu maintenant parce que la ville de Salem en joue énormément pour son tourisme, et aussi parce que l'on dit que les fantômes des sorcières hanteraient encore la ville. DONC VOILA, une fille d'Hécate, des sorcières. Logique.

Des références à des chansons = Poséidon et la Petite Sirène (Sous l'océan) ; Drew et Nicki Minaj (Boss Ass Bitch) ; Connor et Desireless (avouez vous l'avez chanté quand vous l'avez lu xD)

Voilà voilà ! Je pense ne rien avoir d'autre à ajouter... Mis à part que des bonus à cette histoire ne vont très certainement pas tarder à arriver ! (notamment à propos du mystérieux #LeoDaBest sur les pseudos de Percy et Jason... Mais je ne spoilerai rien !)

Sur ce, ciao !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le conseil de famille

_\- Hé Bey0nd !_

 _ **\- Ouais Pika ?**_

 _\- T'entends ce rythme endiablé ? Ça ça fait danser les Muses !_

 _ **\- Aller c'est parti…**_

Deuxième chapitre _on fire_ comme promis, le tout préparé pour une bonne dose de folie avec ma tarée de co-autrice, l'inégalable Bey0nd ! _**(Je sais, je suis unique /wink wink/)**_

Puisque vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, on va pas s'arrêter là ! On a vu ce que cela donnerait si les demi-dieux avaient accès à un réseau social. Mais maintenant, on s'attaque à du lourd : pour ce deuxième chapitre, voyons ce que cela donnerait si les Dieux eux-mêmes avaient un réseau social !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin !

 **/!\ Disclaimer 1 /!\**

 **Bon. J'ai contacté Rick hein, mais il n'a toujours pas voulu me céder les droits de ses personnages. Du coup eeeeeeeeh ils lui appartiennent entièrement.**

 **/!\ Disclaimer 2 /!\**

 **Si vous trouviez déjà que le chapitre 1 était OOC AH HA HA VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU CE CHAPITRE C'EST UN BORDEL SANS NOM** (Ta gueule Bey0nd !) **JE VOUS AURAI PREVENUS ! FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS !**

 **/!\ Disclaimer 3 /!\**

 **Nous souhaitons préciser qu'aucun hippocampe n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Ni Bessie d'ailleurs.**

* * *

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love) a créé l'événement ''Conseil de famille''**

 _26 j'aime - 40 commentaires / 14 participants - 12 intéressés_

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Peut-on savoir en quel honneur cette fois ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Pour régler je cite ''les conflits internes à l'Olympe liés à l'égo de certains de ses résidents''

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Faut dire que le taux de testostérone lors du dernier solstice a fortement grimpé…

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Je conteste les mâles virils et puissants que nous sommes n'avons point de problème d'ego

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : D'où tu sais faire des phrases aussi compliquées toi ?

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Je ne le savais pas capable d'une telle prouesse

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Dites tout de suite que je suis idiot et inculte…

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Tu es idiot.

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Et inculte. C'est un fait, Arès.

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : Vu le père et la mère aussi

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Cela me fait mal de l'admettre mais la poiscaille n'a pas tort.

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : La poiscaille te dit d'aller te faire voir Miss je-sais-tout

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Ils vont se calmer les gamins immortels ?

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Mais j'adhère à l'idée de Poséidon.

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Suffit de nous regarder avec Apollon pour voir qui a hériter de l'intelligence et de la sagesse de notre mère… Et qui a pris du Côté Obscur de la famille, hein Apollon.

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Dis donc la lune en plein jour, qui tu traites de gamine ? Va falloir commencer à apprendre le respect dû à tes aînés ma petite

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : Dans l'ordre 1) Frangine je reste le plus génial de nous deux quoique tu en dises. 2) Athéna, Poséidon et toi entretenez une rivalité débile à cause d'une ville depuis des millénaires alors oui vous êtes des gamins.

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : Si le fils à Môman qui pète plus haut que son cul et la Vierge éternelle frustrée pouvaient calmer leurs ardeurs quand ils s'adressent à leurs aînés cette conversation retrouverait son sens

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Je pense ne pas avoir à recevoir de leçon d'un gars qui viole sa sœur (cc tata **Déméter/Céres (Gerblé)** ) et d'une déesse maniaque et dépressive sous sa forme romaine…

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Elle commence à me chauffer la pucelle.

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : T'es aussi vierge que moi… Et c'est toi la plus intelligente de l'Olympe ? Eh bah on n'est pas dans la merde hein.

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : Comment je me fais ignorer c'est fou...

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Oui mais moi j'ai des gosses, na na nère

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Mais moi j'ai mes chasseresses andouille

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Va te faire…

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Gamine

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Pucelle

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Miss je-sais-tout

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Frigide

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Sainte-nitouche

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Tu m'as prise pour la mère d'Arès ?

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Tu préfères garce ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Encore une belle qualité d'Héra _/sorry not sorry/_

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : C'est parti en couilles là

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Athéna je vais te descendre traite ma mère de garce encORE UNE FOIS

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Apollon Arès venez on se fait les deux vieux

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Où tu veux

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : Quand tu veux

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Avec l'arme que tu veux

 **Poséidon (Under the sea it's better)** : Surtout si souffrir est ce que tu souhaites

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : BASTON GENERALE J'VAIS TOUS VOUS NIQUER BANDE DE BOLOSS !

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : On voit la nécessité d'un conseil de famille…

* * *

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite) a publié dans l'événement ''conseil de famille'' :**

 **« Je ne suis NI une sainte-nitouche NI une garce alors Athéna ma petite gamine, va te faire mettre par Pégase. Et puis c'est celui qui l'a dit qui l'est. »**

 _11 j'aime - 32 commentaires_

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : …

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Il y a du niveau…

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Et donc c'est ça la Reine de l'Olympe…

 **Dionysos/Bacchus (Ban Bourguignon #LaVinasseC'estLaVie)** : La mégère a perdu la boule ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : A toi de nous le dire c'est toi l'expert…

 **Zeus/Jupiter (Fuckdad2000)** : Je me désolidarise de ce qu'elle peut dire…on m'a menti sur la marchandise

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Oh l'enfoiré !

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Parce que Monsieur je-trempe-mon-biscuit-dans-tout-ce-qui-a-un-trou, mortelle, nymphe et demi-déesse confondues est mieux ?

 **Zeus/Jupiter (Fuckdad2000)** : Voyons ma chérie c'est du passé tout ça…

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Et ton compte Tinder ZeusOlympus2000 il est là pour faire joli ?

 **Zeus/Jupiter (Fuckdad2000)** : Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles mon amour je n'oserai jamais faire une chose pareille

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : …

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : …

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : …

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : … C'est une blague j'espère, mon Frère.

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Je ne suis pas conne à ce point, Zeus.

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Naaaaan. Sans déconner ? T'es sûre ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Au moins t'admets être conne c'est déjà ça

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Oh la belle attaque de la part d'Athéna que va faire Héra ?

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : La fille à Papa mal baisée elle peut aller au Tartare voir si j'y suis

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Riposte un peu sèche de la Reine des Dieux… Peut-elle renverser la situation ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Je m'attendais à plus de répartie venant de la déesse la plus cocufiée de l'Olympe. Tu dois avoir du mal à passer les péristyles de tes temples non ? Vu la taille de tes cornes après plus d'un millénaire sans être touchée tandis que ton mari se tape littéralement la totalité de la population femelle terrienne. Il faut croire que la politique de l'hôtel du cul tourné ne marche pas des masses pour regagner l'attention de mon cher Papounet.

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Oh que non la sage guerrière en remet une couche ! Est-ce la fin pour Héra ?

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Mais tu m'emmerdes sale petite peste

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : On sent la tension s'accumuler du coté de notre chère Junon

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : On se calme ce n'est pas la cours de récréation ici, c'est l'Olympe, chérie.

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : RHAAAAA !

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Et c'est le coup de grâce Héra est achevée !

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : 3-0 Athéna sort vainqueur par KO et humilie la Reine des Dieux en direct

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : C'était Hermès en direct du match du siècle… A vous les studios

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : Ce conseil de famille s'annonce électrique…

* * *

 **Messagerie instantanée de groupe : Commando de Vengeance Anti-Athéna**

 **(Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER), Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois), Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too))**

 _Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois) a ajouté Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite) au groupe_

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Merci pour l'ajout Artémis

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Alors quel est le plan ?

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : J'en sais trop rien… Arès t'as pas une idée ? C'est ton job la stratégie, la guerre, tout ça

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Euh… Alors, je n'ai rien contre le fait de laisser Arès choisir la stratégie mais... Comment dire…

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : La dernière fois qu'il a réfléchit à un plan en voulant aider les Français il nous a quand même pondu la ligne Maginot

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : C'ÉTAIT UN PLAN A LUI ?!

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : ça marchait bien dans ma tête…

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : Ah ouais, bah on a vu le résultat hein

 **#FLASHBACK ON#**

 _ **1928, Cabinet de l'État-major de France**_

 _ **Arès** (S'adressant à un Officier Français) : Alors vous allez mettre un mur et des canons ici, ici et ici. Comme ça les Allemands y passeront plus _

_**Officier Français** : Oui mais monsieur Arès votre ligne là elle ne couvre pas du tout les Ardennes…_

 _ **Arès** : T'inquiète Petit les Allemands ils sont cons ils auront jamais l'idée de passer par là_

 _ **Officier Français** : Et c'est normal aussi les canons qui ne tournent pas ? _

_**Arès** : Mais il est con ou quoi lui. Tu vas pas tirer sur toi-même ! Donc pas besoin de les faire tourner_

 _ **Officier Français** : Si vous le dites, c'est vous le pro de la guerre_

 _ **Arès** : Mais qui m'a collé un boulet pareil sérieux…_

 _ **/12 years later…/**_

 _ **Front des Ardennes**_

 _ **Officier Français** : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE LES ALLEMANDS ONT TRAVERSES LES ARDENNES ! ILS VONT PRENDRE LA LIGNE MAGINOT A REVERS !_

 _ **Officier Français 2** : OU EST PASSE ARES ON A BESOIN DE LUI D'URGENCE !_

 _ **Officier Français** : JE LUI TÉLÉPHONE !_

 _ **Répondeur d'Arès** (avec un fort accent allemand) : « Bonjour je suis actuellement dans un blockhaus berlinois et suis donc indisponible pour le moment. On se voit après le Blitz ! PS : laissez pas de message je m'en bats les couilles avec des Curry Wursts. »_

 _ **Officier Français** : Oh putain de bordel de Zeus…_

 _ **Officier Français 2** : On n'est à peine dans la merde nous tiens…_

 **#FLASHBACK OFF#**

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Oui bon, on pourrait arrêter de ressasser le passé aussi ce serait une bonne chose

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : ENNNFIIIN BREF*

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Moi je propose qu'on l'humilie en public

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : C'est vrai que niveau humiliation tu t'y connais.

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Va te faire voir, la lampe de poche

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : Tant de répartie de ta part c'est tellement impressionnant.

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Merci je sais que je suis impressionnante

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Je crois qu'il se fiche de toi Maman…

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Oh

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Si toi-même tu tends des perches aussi longues Héra…

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : Si on en revenait au sujet principal ?

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Je suis sûre que si on arrive à prendre Athéna dans une situation compromettante pour elle notre vengeance sera parfaite

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Humm…j'ai peut-être quelque chose

 **Artémis/Diane (Robine des Bois)** : Laissez-moi deux jours et au conseil Athéna sera humiliée comme jamais mouahahahahaha

 **Apollon/Phébus (If I was you, I'd wanna be me too)** : T'es flippante sœurette…

* * *

 **Messagerie instantanée**

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best) - Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)**

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Je vais sûrement le regretter... Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour un petit projet

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : La grande Athéna, la sagesse et l'intelligence incarnées a besoin de mon aide !

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : T'es consciente que je te rappellerai cet épisode chaque fois que j'en aurai l'occasion ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Je nierai s'il le faut

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : J'ai déjà fait un screen de la conversation

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Crotte de centaure…Combien ?

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Un service disponible à tout moment

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Vendu

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Sinon c'est quoi le topo ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : J'ai de manière extrêmement fortuite conduit Apollon à me révéler que lui, Artémis, Arès et Héra comptaient m'humilier en public lors du conseil

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : J'ai donc décidé de prendre les devants

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : De manière fortuite ? Et comment ça prendre les devants ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Il se peut que par hasard et avec l'aide discrète d'Hypnos (il me devait un service) qu'Apollon ait craché le morceau

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Et j'ai une petite idée pour rappeler à nos petit comploteurs que la Reine des plans à l'Olympe c'est moi et personne d'autre non mais

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Hadès fournit la logistique (J'ai soudoyé Perséphone ce gars lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil) mais il me faut une légère diversion

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Je vois… Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir comment tu as soudoyé Perséphone ? Non parce que cette fille est tarée même moi j'en ai peur…

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Je gère pour la diversion

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Crois-moi t'as pas envie de savoir.

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : …

* * *

 **Héphaïstos/Vulcain (Je n'ai aucune idée de pseudo pardon) a changé son pseudo en "Bob le Bricoleur''**

 _24 j'aime - 12 commentaires_

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Euh…WTF ?

 **Héphaïstos/Vulcain (Bob le Bricoleur)** : J'AI ÉTÉ HACKE PAR UN FILS DE PÉRIPATÉTICIENNE ! **

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : 'Totos c'est pas bien de parler comme ça de sa maman (même si c'est vrai)

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Mais je t'emmerde face de poulpe puant!

 _Poséidon/Neptune (Under the see it's better) a modifié le pseudo d'Héra/Junon en ''Ultimate Bitch Hoe''_

 _Héra/Junon (Ultimate Bitch Hoe) a modifié son pseudo sur ''Une Famille presque parfaite''_

 _Poséidon/Neptune (Under the see it's better) a modifié le pseudo d'Héra/Junon ''Ultimate Bitch Hoe''_

 _Héra/Junon (Ultimate Bitch Hoe) a modifié son pseudo sur ''Une Famille presque parfaite''_

 _Poséidon/Neptune (Under the see it's better) a modifié le pseudo d'Héra/Junon ''Ultimate Bitch Hoe''_

 _Héra/Junon (Ultimate Bitch Hoe) a modifié son pseudo sur ''Une Famille presque parfaite''_

 _Athéna/Minerve (Who's the best) a modifié le pseudo d'Héra/Junon sur ''Ultimate Olympus Slut''_

 _Héra/Junon (Ultimate Olympus Slut) a modifié son pseudo sur ''Une Famille presque parfaite''_

 _Athéna/Minerve (Who's the best) a modifié le pseudo d'Héra/Junon sur ''Ultimate Olympus Cockold''_

 _Héra/Junon (Ultimate Olympus Cockhold) a modifié son pseudo sur ''Une Famille presque parfaite''_

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Ça va ils sont calmés les deux abrutis ? Ils vont arrêter de me faire chier ?

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Te faire chier est un Art dont je suis passé Maître, Héra

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Et puis si tu commences à te faire dessus faut vite consulter, la sénilité n'est pas loin

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : RHAAAA VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI !? IL EST OU ZEUS JAMAIS LA QUAND ON A BESOIN DE LUI

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : C'est si simple de te faire sortir de tes gonds

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Que ça en devient presque ennuyeux

 **Zeus/Jupiter (Fuckdad2000)** : _Vous êtes sur ma divine messagerie, je suis actuellement en affaire importante sur Terre, laissez donc votre message et je vous rappelle sitôt le travail achevé._

 **Poséidon/Neptune (Under the sea it's better)** : Mon divin petit doigt me dit que l'affaire en question ressemble certainement à une jolie mortelle…

* * *

 **L'événement ''conseil de famille'' se déroule actuellement**

 _19 personnes y participent - 11 commentaires_

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : Bon pour l'heure à venir je vous demande de laisser vos smartphones éteints nous devons nous ressourcer et comprendre les maux de notre famille

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : ?

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Attend je traduis pour toi Arès

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Toi devoir poser téléphone. Nous Olympiens avoir problèmes selon maman Rhéa. Nous devoir régler problèmes.

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : J'ai toujours pas compris

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Ce gosse est un cas désespéré…

 **Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER)** : Attends tu te ficherais pas un peu de ma gueule !? C'est pas ma faute si t'expliques mal !

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Et la Lumière fût… Ah non en fait, au temps pour moi, t'es toujours aussi con.

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : POSEZ-MOI CES PUTAINS DE TELEPHONES !

 _Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best) s'est déconnectée_

 _Arès/Mars (THIS IS SPARTA MOTHERFUCKER) s'est déconnecté_

 **Hestia/Vesta (Super Nanny)** : Wow vous avez réussi à faire sortir Mère de ses gonds… Elle doit vraiment en avoir marre

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : Hestia ma chérie…tu es l'une de mes préférés MAIS T'A PLUTOT INTERET A POSER CE PORTABLE AVANT QUE JE N'EN FASSE UN HACHIS PARMENTIER !

 _Hestia/Vesta (Super Nanny) s'est déconnectée_

 _Rhéa (Peace and Love) s'est déconnecté_

* * *

 **Hécate (Blair Witch) - _est actuellement pliée de rire_**

 _36 j'aime - 22 commentaires_

 **Hypnos/Somnus (Ronflex)** : Venant de toi c'est surprenant…

 **Thanatos/Letus (Die Another Day)** : ça fait quoi 1 siècle ou 2 si ce n'est plus que t'as pas eu de fou rire ?

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Dites tout de suite que je suis sinistre…

 **Cupidon/Eros (Le pire archer de l'Histoire #ApolloApproves)** : Bah t'es pas la première personne auquel je penserai si on me disait ''joie de vivre'' ou ''fou rire''

 **Némésis (FUCK Y'ALL)** : Bon si tu nous expliquais pourquoi ce fou rire ?

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : J'étais au conseil de famille de l'Olympe à la demande de Rhéa

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Ça avait bien commencé chacun avait droit a un tour de parole… Et LA Athéna s'est retrouvée recouverte d'une substance gluante verte ainsi que d'un bon millier d'araignées et vous savez à quel point elle déteste ces bestioles

 **Némésis (FUCK Y'ALL)** : J'imagine bien, comment elle a dû devenir hystérique wallah

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Attends ce n'est pas tout ; au même moment des hippocampii ont jailli du bassin de Bessie

 **Cupidon/Eros (Le pire archer de l'Histoire #ApolloApproves)** : Bessie ?

 **Thanatos/Letus (Die Another Day)** : Mais oui tu sais bien l'Ophiotauros

 **Cupidon/Eros (Le pire archer de l'Histoire #ApolloApproves)** : Ah oui bien vu

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Je peux continuer oui ou non ?

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Bref

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Je disais donc que des hippocampii ont jailli du bassin et ont commencé un show son et lumière avec Bessie

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Pendant qu'on observait le show (bien construit en passant) et qu'Athéna courrait dans tous les sens en hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge, des squelettes en tutu rose fluo ont jailli du sol et ont entraîné Arès, Héra, Artémis et Apollon dans une Macarena infernale…

 **Némésis (FUCK Y'ALL)** : T'entends quoi par infernale ?

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : ILS ONT TWERKE COMME DE VULGAIRES GAMINES MORTELLES AH AH AH

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Et le pire c'est qu'Athéna dans sa course folle leur est rentrée dedans les recouvrant eux aussi de la substance gluante et d'araignées, puis dans leur chute ils ont brisé l'aquarium de Bessie et Poséidon pour la protéger a littéralement inondé la salle avec de l'eau

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Au final Athéna s'est jetée sur Héra et a commencé un match de catch dans la boue gluante, Poséidon et Apollon essayent encore de les séparer aux dernières nouvelles, Zeus a déclaré qu'il se faisait chier et qu'il allait draguer des mortelles, les autres dieux ont fui et je crois que Rhéa est proche de la dépression

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Bref moi je me suis enfuie dès le début et j'ai suivi toute la scène dans l'ombre ce qui s'est révélé être un bon choix xD

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Vous êtes toujours là ?

 _Némésis (FUCK Y'ALL), Thanatos/Letus (Die Another Day), Cupidon/Eros (Le pire archer de l'Histoire #ApolloApproves), et Hypnos/Somnus (Ronflex) sont actuellement indisponibles pour cause de fou rire général_

 **Hécate (Blair Witch)** : Je vois xD

* * *

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love) a publié sur le forum :**

 **« J'ai décidé que jusqu'à ce que l'ordre, la paix, le calme et la discipline soient revenus sur l'Olympe, ce forum sera désactivé en punition des bêtises que vous avez commises lors du désastreux conseil d'hier. »**

 _2 j'aime - 12 commentaires_

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : C'est Héra et Artémis qu'il faut punir c'est elles qui ont commencé

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Sale peste c'est de ta faute plutôt t'es qu'une gosse pourri gâtée

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : Qui t'as traité de peste sale garce ? Tu re-veux mon poing dans ta face de cake ou quoi

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille presque parfaite)** : Mais viens donc je t'attends j'ai une fournée de gifles en réserve pour toi

 **Hermès/Mercure (Uber Eats)** : Et pour ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec ces gamineries ?

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : La sentence est irrévocable et s'applique à tous les gamins que vous êtes

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : J'ai l'impression de gérer une crèche…

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : D'ailleurs Héra ET Athéna dans mon bureau…TOUT DE SUITE

 **Héra/Junon (Une Famille Presque Parfaite)** : Je suis innocente

 **Athéna/Minerve (Who's the Best)** : J'ai rien fait de répréhensible

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : Ramenez vos culs ici immédiatement avant que je ne vienne les botter à coup de sabot de pégase non mais ho !

 **Rhéa (Peace and Love)** : Et je désactive le forum à partir de… Maintenant !

 _Le FORUM est actuellement indisponible - contactez notre hotline pour plus d'informations_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **¤ Notes :**

*J'offre une dédicace à la personne qui comprend cette référence

**Comprendra qui pourra…

Bon on va expliciter quelques pseudos, comme dans le chapitre précédent :

\- Référence musicale pour Apollon _ **(j'adore cette chanson aaaaah)**_

\- Référence cinématographique pour Thanatos _**(c'est un James Bond hein. M'enfin on peut aussi le mettre dans les références musicales vu que c'est également le titre de la BO chantée par Britney Spears)**_ , Hécate _**(je suis une grosse flippette donc je connais le film de nom mais je ne le regarderai pas ah ah)**_ , Arès _**(Si vous n'avez pas vu 300 je vous renie.)**_

\- Référence euh... à la télé pour Hestia _**(on a hésité entre Super Nanny et Pascal le Grand Frère franchement, vu la famille qu'elle fédère)**_ , Héra _**(bon là c'est facile vous avez tous reconnu Un dîner presque parfait)**_

\- Autres références pour Zeus _**(Alors attention, je vais m'auto-citer : « Fuckdad2000, c'est comme le Nimbus 2000 mais version queutard »)**_ , Dyonisos (ça c'est une idée de Bey0nd qui est bourguignonne / _**Yep ! Et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le ban bourguignon... Je vous laisse chercher sur Youtube, c'est très drôle xD**_ )

\- Artémis, c'est Robin des Bois mais féminisé. Parce que hey, _she doesn't need no stinkin' men._

* * *

VOILA VOILA AH AH.

Comment dire... C'est complètement parti en steack. _**(Je confirme. On a réussi à faire pire que le premier chapitre, on est sacrément dérangés.)**_ J'vais pas te corriger sur ce point-là, Bey0nd... On a un sacré grain xD

Dites-vous bien qu'en soit, je rédige et pose, disons, « la base » d'écriture, et Bey0nd part toute seule dans des délires que j'emboîte les uns aux autres au fur et à mesure du chapitre. _**(Ouep, je découvre le chapitre entier quelques heures avant vous en fait. Et je ris autant que vous quand je reconnais des conneries que j'ai dit et que ce débile de Pika a gardé... #ArèsEtMaginot #LeShowSonEtLumière #LaMacarenaInfernale)**_ Exactement attends je me fais des dossiers de ouf sur toi. _**(Quel enfoiré j'vous jure. Vous voyez ce que je subis à la fac tous les jours ?)**_

BREF. Oui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, disons que la famille des Enfers a une fascination pour la Macarena... _ **(Ou alors c'est juste moi qui trouve cette danse très drôle et qui adore la caser un peu partout du coup.)**_ Ouaiiis, aussi.

RE-BREF. _**(Arrête de me copiter.)**_ J'te copite pas. _**(Si tu copites, c'est moi qui overuse 'bref')**_ LAISSE-MOI CLÔTURER CE CHAPITRE MERDOUILLE. _**(ça va c'est bon, si on peut même plus parler en parenthèses hein)**_

J'espère- _**(NOUS)**_ NOUS espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, et on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre !

Bye bye les licornes !

Pika et Bey0nd


End file.
